


Approcci evidenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Logan cerca in tutti i modi di poter attaccare bottone con Jean.





	Approcci evidenti

Approcci evidenti

 

Jean inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando gli appunti che Logan le stava porgendo.

“Sai, domani ho lezione, volevo sapere se ero andato fuori tema. Il professore mi ha rimproverato perché ogni volta vado ben oltre l’argomento” spiegò James.

Jean afferrò gli appunti con le dita sottili.

“I ragazzi si divertono con le tue lezioni. Sei riuscito anche a migliorare il modo di fare” rispose.

< Come se non sapessi che sono tutte scuse per potermi parlare. Non che non mi faccia piacere, lo trovo tenero quando è così impacciato > pensò, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli vermigli dietro l’orecchio.

“Ora leggo”.

 

[100].


End file.
